


His Name is Max

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fix-It, M/M, Sam with a dog, What happened to Gabriel's Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gabriel gives up his life in the Elysian Fields motel, what happens to his dog?  Turns out that Gabriel did have a plan for that.  After all, there was a certain hunter who had always wanted a dog.  </p><p>Inspired by this fanart: http://kogasana.tumblr.com/post/66799313003/gabriels-dog-what-happened-to-gabriels-dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name is Max

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fanart in the link in the summary. I couldn't let go of this idea once I had seen it. It just stuck in my mind. 
> 
> There miiiiiight, might be a sequel/second chapter. Unlikely. But might.

 

  
  
  
His name was Max.  

  
Gabriel picked him up and rubbed at Max's belly, grinning down at him.  Dogs were easier than people.  Or angels.  Much easier.  If you fed them and played with them, they loved you.  

  
They were easy.  And nice.  Gabriel hugged Max tight.  "I might not come back tonight Max."  Gabriel whispered into the warm fur.  "I just want you to know I'm sorry.  You've been a good dog.  Such a good dog."  Max's tail thumped happily against his arm.  

  
"I'm going to set you up so you run into someone.  He's wanted a dog for a long time.  You'll love him.  He's a tall bastard, but he loves dogs.  He'll love you.  Be nice, okay?"  

  
Max gave a small whimper and Gabriel hugged him tighter.  "Don't worry.  I'll come back tonight and we'll have hot dogs okay?  Your favorite!"  Max immediately gave a happy yip and wiggled happily in his arms.  

  
Gabriel put him down and watched him scurry deeper into the apartment.  He took a deep breath.  "Bye Max."  He snapped himself away and into the Elysian Fields motel.

  
  
  


~!~!~!~  
  
  
  


"Can you hear something Dean?"  Sam frowned and stood up from the table.  He was almost sure that he could hear barking. 

  
Dean poked his head out of the kitchen and frowned.  "No, I can't hear anything.  Are you hearing like, werewolf barking or dog barking?" 

  
Sam walked down the hallway towards his bedroom.  The barking was getting steadily louder.  "Dog barking, definitely. Small dog, by the sound of things."  He called behind him.  

  
It was loudest coming from...his room?  Sam stopped in front of the door.  There was a note.  

 _**  
Unless your name is Sam Winchester, don't open this door.  You'll be dead in seconds.  Sam, there's a note on the kitchen table that'll explain** _ **everything.**

  
Sam frowned at the message and crumpled it in his fist as Dean came up behind him.  "Dean, stay here."  He ordered.  

  
"Sam, what the hell do you think you're-unfph!"  Dean grunted as he slammed into an invisible wall between him and the room Sam had stepped into.  He banged on it and cursed.  "Sam!"  Sam was in there without backup, the dumbass.  "Sam!"  

  
The barking was definitely getting louder.  Sam made his way through the apartment and towards the kitchen.  He could hear the sound of dog nails on linoleum and turned the corner, staring at the Jack Russell Terrier behind the small gate.  "Well hey there.  Who do you belong to?"  

  
The dog caught sight of him and immediately skittered away to the other end of the kitchen, sitting in a corner, his tail curled tight around him.  Sam stepped over the gate carefully and picked up the note laying on the counter.  

_**  
Hey Sammich!** _

_**  
Unfortunately, if you are reading this, I'm dead!** _

  
Sam froze and stared at the letter.  The words were an echo of the same words that he had heard on a DVD left behind by...  He looked down at the dog who was whining and whimpering.   _No._

**  
On the bright side, if you are reading this, that means you did it!  You survived!  I set the spell up so you would find him after you were settled and you had stayed in one place for a while.  I don't know how old you are or where you are, but you're alive!  Congrats!**

  
Sam looked down at the dog again who had curled up into a tight ball and was still whimpering quietly.  He swallowed hard and turned back to the letter.  

**_  
Congratulations aside, I need a favor.  Max needs an owner.  Take care of him for me, would you?  I know you'll treat him right, and play with him.  He's a great dog._  **

  
"Max."  Sam whispered, and he watched the dog perk up immediately and look at him.  He knelt down on the ground and he, Max, came rushing towards him immediately.  He scooped Max into his lap and looked at the last piece of the letter.  

_**  
His toys are in a bag by the door.  You'll see it.  Bright blue.  Make sure to take the dog bowl with you, it's self-filling.  Same with the water bowl.** _

_**  
He loves hot dogs.  They're his favorite.  Frisbee is his favorite game, but I never taught him to play fetch.  Maybe you could.** _

_**  
Take care of him.  Please.** _

_**  
-G** _

  
Sam crumpled up the letter and choked on a sob, throwing it to the side.  He picked up Max and pressed his face into the soft fur.  "I'm not him.  I know.  I'm so sorry.  But he isn't coming back."  Max gave another whimper and Sam pet him, slow steady motions of his hand.  "I'm sorry Max."  

  
Sam wasn't sure how long he was there, holding on to Max, petting him gently as he tried to understand why Gabriel had picked him, of all people.  "Come on boy."  He whispered again.  "I think it's time that you see your new home, isn't it?"  

  
He grabbed both of the dog bowls and opened the gate, watching Max run towards the front door.  Sam looked at the note and grabbed it on a whim, stuffing it into his pocket.  The blue bag of toys was by the door, just like Gabriel had said.  Sam hefted it onto his shoulder and looked around the strange apartment once more.  

  
As soon as he stepped over the threshold back to the bunker, the apartment dissolved behind him.  

  
"Sam!  What the hell were you thinking, that could have been a trap!"  Dean snarled, then froze when he caught sight of what was in Sam's arms.  "What the hell is going on?  Why did a dog come running through the damn doorway?"  

  
"He's mine.  His name is Max."  Sam ignored the stunned look of surprise from Dean and walked towards the kitchen, putting the bowls down.  Max immediately dashed closer for one of the dishes and Sam watched as it started to fill with water.  

  
"Sam, where the hell did you get a dog?  What was that?  How do you know this shit isn't a trap!"  

  
Sam watched Max drink his fill of water and then trot back over to him before flopping over his feet.  "He's a dog not a trap Dean."  He smiled and moved his feet gently until Max got up and trotted into the living room.  

  
He ignored the sputtering from Dean.  "Hey Max, want to go on a walk?" Max lit up for the first time that Sam had seen him, barking happily and his tail wagging.  There we go.  He could manage this.    
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  
It took a while to get things figured out.  Especially at first.  Dean was less than thrilled around the Bunker, but he warmed up after a few weeks.  Max's mood was improving, but every once in a while, Sam caught him looking at the door like he was expecting someone to show up.  Sam would bit his lip and try to distract his dog.  Either with a game of frisbee (which Max still loved), or fetch (which Max was still...ah, learning).    
  
  
The dog bowl was awesome.  The fact that Max was house-trained was even more awesome.  Though they realized that Max wasn't quite normal when they came back late from a hunt and found Max standing guard outside the bunker, waiting for them.  Sam remembered wondering how the hell Max had gotten out, only to see him walk back into the bunker.   _Through the door!_  Dean had been stunned before laughing hysterically.  Sam had to concede that Dean did have a point.  It explained why Max was  _so_ house trained.    
  
  
Beyond that though, it appeared that Max was a normal dog.  Though, Sam had a feeling, after a completely clean bill of health from the Vet, that there might be a few more things that Gabriel had given Max.  Either way, Max was doing better, and he seemed happier except for those afternoons that he would spend staring at the door.    
  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was six months since Sam had found Max, and Sam was sitting in the library, working his way through translating another book (with Max flopped over his feet to make sure that he didn't go anywhere), and Sam grinned when Max growled in his sleep.  It was good to have company in the library, even if the company was decidedly four-legged and furred.    
  
  
In the space of a second though, Max was off of his feet and scratching at the door of the library.  Sam blinked at him in surprise (normally Max would just go through the door when it wasn't open), but Max kept scratching for a few more seconds before he moved through the door.  Sam stood up and marked his place in the book before following Max out of the library.  "Max?  What's wrong?"    
  
  
Max was still barking loudly and was standing at the top of the staircase by the front door.  Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean when his brother came out of the kitchen, frowning at the racket.    
  
  
"What the hell has gotten into him?"    
  
  
Sam shook his head and walked towards the stairs.  "No idea, but we had probably better go-"  The sound of an engine roaring had both him and Dean tensing up.  Max was barking even louder now.  The only other person who knew the location of the bunker was Cas, and he was on the other side of the country at the moment.  "Max, get down here!"  Sam called, striding over to the dining room table, grabbing the shotgun laying there.    
  
  
Max ignored him and kept barking.  Sam scowled and made sure that the gun was loaded.  Salt rounds.  Good.  Dean was standing next to him, holding the angel blade he usually kept handy.  "Max!"    
  
  
Sam swore when Max ignored him and turned towards the door.  "No, Max!"  Sam ignored Dean's words of warning and charged up the stairs.  He was not about to let their damn dog be killed by whoever the hell had found them!    
  
  
"Sam!"    
  
  
Sam yanked open the front door and pointed the shotgun at the man crouched in front of the door, who was petting his damn dog!  "Don't move, let him go, or you are going to get a face full of salt!"    
  
  
There was a chuckle.  "Now, Sam, you'd keep me from saying hello to my own dog?"    
  
  
Sam froze, the nose of the gun dropping as the man took off the hat and aviators.  Gabriel grinned up at him, still petting an enthusiastic Max, who seemed determined to get as close to Gabriel as he could.  "Wh-what?"    
  
  
Gabriel stood up and stretched.  "It's a long story."  He bent over and scooped Max into his arms, scratching under his chin, pressing his face into Max's fur again.  "Wanna let me in?"    
  
  
"Debatable!"  Dean said, stepping forward with the angel blade held out in front of him.  "What makes you think we would ever trust you?"    
  
  
"Dying so you could get away from my older brother doesn't count?"  Gabriel sent Sam an apologetic look when he winced.  "How about telling you how to trap two of my brothers in the Cage?"    
  
  
Dean glared at Gabriel and kept the blade held out.  "You died."    
  
  
"I did.  I went to Purgatory-"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the tortured sound from Dean.  "And managed to get out not long before you and Cas showed up there."    
  
  
"There's no way-"  
  
  
Gabriel waved a hand.  "We're going to pretend that you remember I am a phenomenally powerful cosmic being.  I'm hundreds of millions times more powerful than Castiel ever dreamed of being."  He gave both boys a sunny smile.  "Asking to come in is merely a courtesy."    
  
  
Sam stepped out of the way and left the door open for Gabriel to step in.  "Put Max down?"  He relaxed a fraction when Max immediately dashed down the stairs and flopped down in front of the couch.  He followed Gabriel into the bunker, the shotgun still in one hand.  "How did you get back here?"    
  
  
Gabriel chuckled and made his way down the stairs.  "I have to tell you all of my secrets, princess?"  He licked his lips.  "Normally I don't put out until at least the second date."    
  
  
Sam pulled out the crumpled note that Gabriel had left for him and held it out.  The archangel immediately grew quiet as he stared at it.  "Tell me what happened."    
  
  
Gabriel flopped down on the couch and groaned.  "All right, all right.  It was a dark and stormy night..."    
  
  
"Gabriel!"    
  
  
Sam huffed, even as Gabriel burst out laughing.  He wasn't going to pretend that the sound of Gabriel's laugh was the best thing that he had heard in years.  He settled onto the couch and smiled when Max jumped up as well and curled up on the cushion between them.    
  
  
Sam reached out to pet Max slowly and blushed when their hands met along Max's back.  Gabriel's fingers tangled with his and Sam bit down on his lip and met golden eyes and a raised eyebrow.  Gabriel's look turned a little challenging.  "Yeah?"    
  
  
Sam shivered when Gabriel started a slow stroke of his thumb along the back of his hand. He watched as Gabriel moved, leaning over Max.  His 'Yes' was swallowed by Gabriel's lips, pressing slow and insistent against his.   _Yes.  Yes, yes, yes._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
